A circuit board includes a circuit pattern on an insulation board. The circuit board is a board for mounting electric components.
Such an electric component may include a heat generating device, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED). The heat generating device may emit serious heat. Heat emitted from the heat generating device may increase a temperature of the circuit board to cause malfunction of the heat generating device and deteriorate reliability of the heat generating device.
To solve the limitation due to the radiant heat, a radiant heat circuit board of FIG. 1 has been proposed.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a radiant heat circuit board according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a radiant heat circuit board according to a related art includes a metal plate 1 including a radiant heat projection 2, an insulation layer 3, a circuit pattern 4, and a solder resist 5.
In the radiant heat circuit board 10, a heat generating device 20 is attached to the radiant heat projection 2 to transfer heat into the lower metal plate 1. Here, the heat generating device is connected to the circuit pattern 4 through a solder 6.
In the radiant heat circuit board 10 according to the related art, heat emitted from the mounted heat generating device 20 is not transferred into the metal plate 2 for releasing heat due to interference of the insulation layer 3.